


Into the Temple of Heqett!

by Confection



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 14:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5669290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Confection/pseuds/Confection
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Someone</i> uncovered a new structure on one of her digs and is dragging a long-suffering palemate along on another one of those dang fool expeditions. </p><p>Aradia is pretty psyched for scampering through this cobweb-ridden relic, but Feferi has made her promise <i>absolutely NO R-ESURR-ECTING ANGRY D-EITI-ES T)(IS TIM-E, OKAY</i>, which was acquiesced to with only a small amount of protest (<i>but: one, it was an accident last time; two, we dispatched him so easily! and three, your fin was fine after a few weeks -- look, it's been half a sweep and you can't tell anything ever happened! 0u0</i>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into the Temple of Heqett!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LongDogging](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LongDogging/gifts).



> Afterwards they'll probably go out for milkshakes and Aradia will dump all her loot on the table to catalogue while Feferi Troll Snapchats everyone about it and steals sips from Aradia's glass when she's not looking. 
> 
> (Name "Heqett" from the trollification of Heqet, Egyptian goddess of frogs, fertility, and resurrection)


End file.
